


He Remembers

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel remembers, Flynn is a father figure, and has nightmares, and i suck, not lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel just needs someone who will listen. Not a friend. He just needs to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Librarians fic, so I'm basically pretty much Ezekiel centric... If you have any ideas for that that you want to see, let me know in the comment section.   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Ezekiel remembered. He wished he didn’t, and at first the wish was true. The memories came back slowly, each night showing a different loop. Ezekiel remembered the loops in the beginning, when he was convinced it was a time loop. When he was the cocky thief, who didn’t care.  
He remembered later on, when he was tired of the time loop, watching his friends die. These were the loops where he would just sit and cry, silently, while Cassandra came in with her opening line, “This isn’t the Annex.” The others didn’t notice his tears, most of the time, but when they did it was always Jakob. He would crouch in front of Ezekiel, while the boy was sobbing into his hands, and awkwardly pat him on the back.  
It’s hard to comfort someone when you have no idea what’s wrong, so Ezekiel really couldn’t blame him for his failure.  
He remembered the loops where they learned that it was a game. What he had to do. He always worked better with a task, focusing on the goal. Calculating every outcome, even the ones he doesn’t like.  
He had hope again, but it didn’t last long.  
After that he just lost his mind.  
Sometimes he would just shoot himself, other times he would shoot one of the others. He remembered Cassandra’s terror, tears streaming down her face. Jakob’s anger, asking what the hell he was thinking. Eve’s controlled confusion, with a hint of fear.  
He learned everything about them, but they never remembered anything about him.  
Sometimes he would just let the rage people come, not warning his friends at all. Purposefully ignoring the lights, and focusing on the wires. Walking straight into the cafeteria, forcing the others to follow. Sometimes he let the others do the exploring, while he waited in the front room. It never took too long to reset when that happened.  
Other times he would be the one to attack them, wanting to put them out of their misery.  
He told them how much he cared about them, and how sorry he was that they had to go through this.  
Then, on the last loop, he intentionally grabbed three grenades. No more, no less. He couldn’t live with everything he had done, so he decided to save them.  
When they saved him, he honestly didn’t remember a damn thing.  
Every night, he would go to bed, and he would remember. It took months for him to remember all of it, mainly because he was trying to stay awake. Eve asked him if he was okay, after the first week. Next was Jakob, then soon after Cassandra. Even Jenkins was sending him concerned glances.  
He wanted to tell someone, but he didn’t know who.  
If the others who were with him knew, they would never forgive him for what he did. If Jenkins knew, it would ruin the tentative friendship they have. Ezekiel didn’t know who to tell, until the answer came flying through the back door.  
Flynn.  
He already hated Ezekiel, and he has already proven to be able to keep a secret.  
The older librarian came flying through the back door yelling something about the kittens and bunnies starting a revolution, and they immediately jumped to action.  
Once the threat was dealt with (they just wanted some carrots), Ezekiel waited until everybody else had left. Flynn was in the reading room, doing who knows what, when Ezekiel approached him.  
“Flynn?” He asked, his voice small and tentative. Flynn glanced up in confusion, and noticed the younger librarian’s condition. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. The younger boy’s clothes were wrinkled, and he was wringing his hands. He was slouching into himself, trying to look small as possible.  
“Yeah?” Flynn replied, eyeing him.  
“I need to tell you something, that you can’t tell the others, no matter what.” Flynn raised an eyebrow at this, but when he looked Ezekiel in the eyes, he could tell he was dead serious. He nodded.  
Ezekiel relaxed a bit, in relief. “Follow me.”  
They walked until they reached a small box, and Ezekiel opened it. There were two smooth stones in the box, which Flynn immediately recognized. They were silencing stones, and they kept people from overhearing conversations.  
Ezekiel handed him one, then took the other and led him to another reading room.  
Then, he sat down, and talked.  
He talked about the first loop, and the second, and the third. He looked Flynn in the eye, and they never broke eye contact. Ezekiel broke down crying after a while, and Flynn just pulled him into a side hug. He kept talking, and the older man just sat there, listening.  
When Ezekiel was done, Flynn pulled him into a full on man hug, and told him it wasn’t his fault. Ezekiel fell asleep laying his head on Flynn’s shoulder, and he finally got a decent night’s sleep.  
Later, when they returned the stones and walked back to the others, they learned that they were gone for a full day, at least. Ezekiel gave a small laugh at that, realizing that it took a day to relive the nightmarish hell that was the game.  
Flint just patted his back, and the others sent questioning looks. Ezekiel could see the questions and concerns that were coming, so he did what he could.  
He swiped Flynn’s wallet, and exclaimed that he was going to get triple cheese double pepperoni pizza, and it was on Flynn. The other man just smirked fondly, and walked towards Eve, convincing her to go somewhere with him for a bit.  
It wasn’t long after that when there was another disaster to go after, and everything was back to normal.  
Ezekiel made a promise to himself, that he would save his friends, for every time he couldn’t.


End file.
